Wednesday
by michbacz
Summary: In my single-minded opinion... this short story is the fluffiest fluff that ever fluffed... Sorry : As for quick summary: Well, there is a couch... two crazy human beings and... THE TALK ; Spoilers? None.


**This scene popped into my head yesterday.**

**Warning! Sugar level here is so high that if you have diabetes, prepare some insulin for yourself :)**

* * *

**Disclamer: Castle belongs to the ABC and ... and ... nothing more. Only my crazy imagination belongs to me.**

**Sorry for any grammatical errors in this text. English is not my language. I hope it will not spoil this reading for you.**

* * *

**_Title: "Wednesday"_**

It was normal... quiet day. Same as thousands they already lived through… same as tens of thousands of which they have yet to experience.

Wednesday.

Ordinary,

Boring,

Normal,

Wonderful

And unique...

Wednesday.

…

They managed to finish early one of their cases and even usual paperwork was not too overwhelming.

Castle invited her for a late dinner at his apartment, and she, as always, agreed.

There was nothing unnatural in this.

Recently, quite often they ate meals together, so this time it was not an exception.

They both fell into some kind of strange ... to say – familiar - routine.

And the funniest thing was that, they didn't seem to mind.

They entered into the habit of just being together… It was simple, but any time spent separately… it felt to them somewhat unnatural.

However, the strangest thing was that they still were not… together.

I mean… they were together... but they were not TOGETHER.

…

They were ... Just THEM.

…

Two best friends whose bond was stronger than any romantic relationship that each of them has ever had.

Both his and hers.

Their friends and family did not spare them any jokes on this topic. They simply could not understand how two people… clearly so in love in each other... How come they are not together romantically.

Yet.

…

But Beckett and Castle didn't really care about others people opinions anymore.

They were both so synchronized with each other that for them it was simple and easy.

Kate and Rick knew that they were not TOGETHER yet ... per se.

But they knew that they are going to be.

Someday.

It was so obvious to them as obvious was fact that after the rain the sun always comes up.

It was as natural as breathing…

It was not new ...

It was not surprising ...

…

Kate and Rick slowly grew up to this thought for the past five years, so the question of being them together… in the full sense of the word… was as natural and normal as normal was dinner on Wednesday afternoon at his apartment.

…

In this wonderful, fantastic, brilliant, magnificent, a normal Wednesday.

…

So it was.

Everything looked as usual.

Dishwasher purred quietly in the kitchen working on the dishes with remains of homemade Chinese.

Opened bottle of wine was "breathing" on the cabinet

Cups of eaten ice cream were resting on a small table in front of TV

Next to them sat to half empty wine glasses.

…

Castle and Beckett were resting comfortably on the couch, calm and simply happy.

As always, they were close together and their fingers intertwined in some magical way.

Yep… Magic in it's purest form

…

In the background TV played quietly, but either of them pay the slightest attention to it.

It was obvious that Bruce Willis is going to kick some terrorists ass without even sweating too much.

…

Rick and Kate were simply just looking at each other with light smiles.

Silence between them was not even slightly awkward.

It was simply comfortable.

…

Castle gently pulled a single lock of hair, which fell on her forehead, then smiled gently.

- You know that I love you, right? - He asked quietly.

She didn't hesitate even for a second, and on her lips appeared a wonderful smile.

- I know - she answered quietly.

She made a half-second pause.

- And you know that I love you too, right?

Now it was her turn to bounce the ball.

- I know - he said simply.

…

They both went silent… and for several long seconds they were just looking at each other like two teenagers.

Their smiles were getting wider and wider, until finally they both burst out laughing.

…

It took them a moment to calm down, and than Rick raised their joined hands to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on her palm.

In his eyes Becket clearly saw flames of amusement.

- Just like that? - He asked.

She nodded.

- Just like that – she confirmed. - That's it.

He chuckled.

- No fireworks? Parade? Confetti?

She laughed again.

- No ... no confetti. This is it… this is us.

- Wow! We are so stupid! – he summed them up very briefly.

- Ha! – she giggled. – Stupid is quite an understatement.

He winked at her.

- I just that simple? – he asked. - Rick loves Kate and Kate loves Rick?

She bit her lip filled with happiness.

- So it would seems.

…

And then he kissed her.

Or maybe she kissed him?

Anyway... It doesn't matter, right?

...

When they finally tore apart Castle locked her in his arms.

They remained in a comfortable silence, taking and cherishing in their presence.

Was it possible to be so happy that it hurts?

Apparently.

…

Beckett felt the warmth of his lips on her forehead, when he place a gentle kiss on her skin.

- Do you want to know what I'm thinking right now?

She giggled quietly.

- Oh, look out… we are heading into a dangerous area – she quipped.

- Quiet woman ... – he pretended to be insulted. – If you must know… I still have very good ideas... occasionally.

Kate nodded her head and accept his correction.

- Occasionally ... I would agree.

He tilted his head and looked into her eyes with so much love that she couldn't breathe.

She kissed him gently and she saw in his eyes this additional spark, which made her fall in love with him first time they met.

- So tell me Castle, what genius idea formed in that head of yours, well?

Corner of his mouth quivered in a smile and Kate's instinct kicked in the full force.

_"Soooooooo, he wants to play? Surprise me with something?" _- She thought amused._ - "Well Butch… Bring it On!"_

…

- Well ... – he winked at her. – What do you think about July or August?

…

_"So that's what he is trying to do?" _– she chuckled to herself._ - "He thinks that this is going to surprise me? Foolish, wonderful, amazing man" _

…

She kissed him lightly one more time.

- I don't know Castle… - she pretend to wonder. - I've always been a fan of the May weddings.

…

The surprise and joy in his eyes was so complete, that not being able to stop herself Kate threw her head back and burst out laughing.

When she calmed down she looked at him one more time and saw wonder and happiness that almost overwhelmed her.

In past years she never imagined that she would find someone who will love her so completely and who she will love in the same maner.

She gently stroked his cheek.

- Oh Rick, you're such an easy target - she whispered softly and lovingly. – You thought that such question is going to surprise me?

His eyes glistened when he stared at her without saying a word.

- You should already know that in our "verbal play"… I will always come on top.

…

She looked at the face of a man she loved most in the world and it was clear to her that he tried really hard to give the impression of his wounded male ego…. Unfortunately, he failed miserably trying to conceal his laugh.

Finally, he swallowed and gasped loudly.

- You are so sure of yourself, huh?

She blinked like the embodiment of innocence.

- I'm not sure Castle… I KNOW.

Again his quirked in amusement.

- Hmmm ... I don't know ... I don't know my dear Detective.

He kissed her again until Kate purred with pleasure.

When she opened her eyes she noticed a challenge in his eyes.

She smiled accepting it.

- I am sure… I know... For very good reasons.

- Yeeaaah?

- Do you wanna bet?

He nodded slightly, not trusting his own voice.

- Okay – she said to him. – Than listen to this "verbal play"….

She leaned toward him and whispered looking straight into his eyes.

- If it's going to be a girl… we name her Johanna. And, if it's a boy... we name him Roy.

…

The world stopped, and the time itself lost any meaning.

His eyes were burning her with the fire of a million suns and they simply couldn't break away from each other.

…

- You know what Kate?

He asked quietly, forcing himself to remain calm when in truth he wanted to scream, cry and laugh from joy.

- Yes Rick?

- You win.

- I told you so!

…

Then he kissed her, and Kate closed her eyes and surrendered to their love.

...

Half an hour later they heard front door opening and Alexis came through them

Young girls eyes quickly rested on pair cuddled together on the couch.

- Hey, Dad, Kate - she greeted them.

- Hey Pumpkin - Castle welcomed his daughter while Kate waved at her smiled warmly without changing her position.

…

Alexis put her on a hanger, threw her bag on the kitchen top, then pulled out of the freezer box of chocolate ice cream. She gave herself large portion and then sat in a chair next to the couch with hugging couple.

- What's up? - She asked.

Castle and Beckett looked at each other for a moment and then they both laughed out loud.

- Wednesday like every Wednesday kiddo - her father answered. - Everything is normal, like every other day.

Kate's eyes sparkled like two stars on the night sky.

- We ate dinner - she said. - We watched a movie... a little talked about interesting things. Like your father said… it was a day like every other day.

Alexis frowned and looked at suspiciously at two of them.

- A day like every other day, huh?

Hearing her skeptic voice Kate and Rick could hardly restrained themselves from laughing out loud.

- And what was so interesting to talk about guys? - She asked, raising the spoon into her mouth with another portion of ice cream.

Castle chuckled, hugged Beckett and theatrically waved his hand.

- Well, you know ... just normal stuff... We talked about everything ... about love ... about marriage ... about the names for your future brothers and sisters ... and so on ... and so on...

…

Spoon filled with ice cream fell out of the girl's fingers and landed onto the center of her new blouse.

Strangely, however…. With a smile on her face growing wider and wider… Alexis, didn't even care about this unfortunate event.

...

It was just a normal day…

Wednesday.

Ordinary ...

Boring ...

Wonderful ...

Unique ...

Fantastic ...

...

Wednesday.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
